Golden Sun : La légende de la Pierre des Sages
by Light-Mily
Summary: Environ 20 ans après Golden Sun 2, la next gen de mystiques avec pour héros le fils de Vlad et Lina. Avec son meilleur ami, il va découvrir que 2 clans que l'on croyais disparut refont surface : Sol et Luna ! Avec plein de nouveaux persos et 6 mystiques !


Fanfic Golden Sun

**Golden Sun : La légende de la Pierre des Sages**

Prologue : Comme au bon vieux temps.

L'aube se levait sur un petit village au pied d'une montagne. Quelques rayons réussissaient à percer à travers des nuages rosés par le soleil. L'herbe humide et fraîche penchait sous le poids des gouttes d'eau tombées lors de la rosée matinale. Et alors que le jour se faisait de plus en plus persistant, déjà quelques villageois sortaient de leurs maisons en toit de paille.

Certains allaient nourrir les poules, d'autres ouvraient leurs magasins. Bien au chaud dans son lit, un jeune homme brun dormait paisiblement. Sa couette était tombée sur le plancher durant la nuit. Le jeune homme était sur le dos, une main sous son oreiller et l'autre sur son ventre, le grattant parfois. Une petite ombre furtive entra alors dans la pièce, fixant l'endormi. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup du lit et secoua le jeune homme avec une telle intensité qu'il se réveilla d'un coup et sauta sur la couette.

« - Allez, debout ! Il fait jour !

- Hum... Laisse-moi encore dormir...

- Maman a déjà mis le petit déj' sur la table !

- D'accord... J'arrive »

L'ombre était petite et avait une voix fluette. Elle se dirigea vers les volets de la chambre et les ouvrit en grand : c'était une petite fille, âgée d'environ 14 ans. Elle avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant retenus par un serre-tête en cuir et les yeux marron. Elle portait une petite robe orange et marron avec des petites bottines. Son visage affichait un grand sourire.

« - Si tu voyais la tête que tu as ! C'est trop drôle !

- C'est un peu normal vu que j'ai été réveillé par un rouleau compresseur.

- Eh ! C'est pas gentil !

- Va dire à Maman que je m'habille et j'arrive.

- D'accord »

La petite fille sortit de la chambre en sautillant, laissant le jeune homme seul. Il s'étira un instant, enfila son pantalon marron, sa tunique bleue ciel et ses gants, tenta d'arranger ses cheveux en bataille et prit sa veste courte avant de descendre les escaliers à son tour. En bas, la fillette était déjà assise à table et mangeait des crêpes. Une femme aux longs cheveux mauves était devant le four, une poêle à la main. Quand elle entendit le grincement d'une chaise, elle se retourna :

« - Eh bien ! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu te lèves Soma ?

- Désolée Maman... Tiens, Papa est déjà sorti ?

- Oui, tu mettais trop de temps à te réveiller. Mais si tu veux le voir, il est chez tes grands-parents. Par la même occasion, tu lui apporteras ces crêpes.

- D'accord. J'irais voir Papy et Mamie avant de rejoindre Justin.

- Du moment que vous ne faîtes pas de bêtises... »

Soma fourra une crêpe dans sa bouche avant de prendre le paquet que lui tendait sa mère et d'ouvrir la porte.

Mais à peine s'était-il éloigné de la maison que la fillette le rattrapa et lui bloqua le chemin. D'un air menaçant, elle lui dit :

« - Tu vas encore étudier l'Alchimie avec Peter n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- Ne fais pas l'ignorant : hier je vous ai suivie. Vous êtes allés toi et Justin dans le Temple de Sol avec Peter !

- Pfff... Tu sais que c'est mal d'espionner les gens Amalia ? Soupira Soma.

- Mais tu maîtrises tellement bien ta psynergie ! Je voulais savoir comment tu faisais.

- Rentre à la maison, tu n'as pas à venir avec nous, lui ordonna-t-il avec une voix douce.

- Si je ne viens pas avec toi au Temple de Sol, je dirais tout à Maman !

- A Maman ?!

- Et elle te punira tellement longtemps que tu seras vieux et fripé !

- OK, tu peux venir avec moi, mais fais bien ce que je te dirais.

- Pas de problème chef ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle le suivit jusqu'à une maison au Nord-Ouest du village, plutôt isolée des autres maisonnées. Une fumée blanche émanait de sa cheminée et les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Devant la maison attendait un jeune homme de 18 ans, comme Soma. Ses cheveux en pagaille rouges semblaient indiquer que, lui-aussi, venait de se lever. Sa tunique bleue marine faisait ressortir ses yeux couleur ambre. Son pantalon marron était surmonté d'une paire de bottes en cuir. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Amalia cria : « Ohé ! Justin ! ». Ce dernier se retourna et alla les saluer.

« - Salut Amalia, Soma. Comment ça va ?

- Bien. Et toi ? Ton père va mieux ?

- Oui, Maman l'a bien soignée. Il est en pleine forme !

- Tant mieux alors...

- Alors ? Alors ? On y va quand au Temple de Sol ? S'impatienta Amalia.

- Quoi ?! Comment... Soma !

- Elle m'a menacé ! Se défendit le jeune homme.

- Pfff... Tu es vraiment pitoyable devant les femmes, Soma » lui dit Justin tout en hochant la tête.

Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre dans la maison. Les trois jeunes gens accoururent alors à l'intérieur pour vérifier si personne n'était blessé. Tout était noir : les murs, les plafonds... Des livres jonchaient le sol, pour la plupart un peu brûlés. Au milieu de la pièce était étendu un homme qui toussait. Tout le devant de ses vêtements et son visage étaient noirs de suie. Lorsqu'il s'aperçu de la présence de Soma, Justin et Amalia, il se redressa et leur fit un signe.

« - *Kof* *Kof* Tout va bien, tout va... *Kof*

- Rien de cassé Peter ? Demanda Justin.

- Oui, oui *Kof* Je n'ai rien de cassé *Kof* J'ai juste mal dosé ma solution d'hydrosulfure de potassium.

- Hydro quoi ? fit Amalia de sa voix fluette.

- Laissez tomber. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Le dénommé Peter était à peine plus âgé qu'eux, dans la vingtaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux noirs de jais mi long attaché en arrière par un élastique et, derrière les verres de ses lunettes en demi-lune, des yeux vert émeraude pétillants. Il portait une longue tunique mauve avec des rebords noirs, surmontée d'une cape marron à intérieur beige. Tel qu'on le voyait à l'instant, il donnait l'impression d'être tête en l'air mais, en réalité, il était le disciple du grand savant Thélos depuis trois ans. Et c'est à lui que Thélos, avant de rendre son dernier souffle il y a un an, lui demanda de continuer ses recherches sur l'Alchimie et la Pierre des Sages, son rêve.

« - Alors comme ça, vous voulez retourner dans le Temple de Sol ? dit le jeune savant d'un air réjoui. J'espère qu'on pourra aller un peu plus loin que la dernière fois.

- Ca dépend si une certaine personne ne nous gène pas, pas vrai Amalia ? Demanda Justin à la petite fille d'un ton sarcastique.

- Dit aussi que je suis un boulet pour vous !

- Oui, tu es un boulet ! Pas vrai Soma ?

- Eh bien...

- J'en étais sûr ! Des fois, on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes toi et moi, bouda le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

- Bon ! Cessons de nous disputer et allons explorer plus profondément le Temple de Sol ! »

Et sur ces mots, Peter les poussa tous vers l'extérieur et ferma sa porte à clé. Ils marchèrent donc tous en direction du Mont Alpha, dans lequel résidait le Temple de Sol, un temple dans lequel étaient enfouis les Etoiles Elementaires, clés qui permettent de briser le sceau de l'Alchimie. Cependant, le jeune savant et son maître étaient persuadés que ce temple cachait bien plus de choses liées à l'Alchimie qu'il n'y paraissait. Et cela faisait quelques mois déjà que Justin, Soma et Peter exploraient le Temple à la recherche de salles cachées ou reliques attachés à cette science antique. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui allait être différent... Alors qu'ils traversèrent un pont, Soma se rappela qu'il devait aller voir son père chez ses grands-parents. Ils firent donc un petit détour vers la maison de Dora et Kyle. Tous deux regardaient le père de Soma qui réparait le toit de paille dorée.

« - Vlad ! Il y a encore un trou, juste derrière toi. Fais attention !

- Dora, arrête de le couver comme s'il avait encore 15 ans. Il en a 23 de plus ! Et deux enfants je te rappelle.

- Désolée Kyle, ça m'a échappée... Oh ! Soma, comment vas-tu mon chou ? fit Dora en apperçevant son petit-fils.

- Bien Mamie. Bonjour Papy, je suis venu apporter des crêpes pour Papa de la part de Maman.

- Pose-les ici, je vais aller le chercher, lui dit Kyle avant de grimper à l'échelle.

- C'est vrai que ta mère Lina fait d'excellentes crêpes. Un vrai régal !

- Coucou Mamie ! Fit Amalia en courant dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

- Coucou ma chérie. Mais dis-moi, tu as encore grandit ?

- Oui, et bientôt elle dépassera sa mère ! »

Une voix calme émana de derrière Dora. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait en face d'eux, les cheveux blonds comme la paille et les yeux bleus comme le ciel. Il portait une tunique du même bleu que ses yeux, un pantalon marron, des bottes en cuir et tenait dans sa main droite une cape jaune orangée. Son regard était doux et déterminé. Il s'approcha de son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« - Tu t'es encore couché tard hier soir.

- Ben, je m'entraîne dur !

- C'est bien mon fils. Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire aujourd'hui ?

- On va aller étudier l'Alchimie dans..., avait commencé Amalia avant que Soma lui mette sa main sur la bouche.

- Dans ?

- Dans les livres de Thélos, finit Peter. Il a tellement écrit sur l'Alchimie qu'on n'a pas encore fini de tout lire ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

- Bien, ne faites pas de bêtises alors !

- D'accord Papa.

- Et encore merci pour les crêpes.

- A plus tard ! »

Et le petit groupe s'en alla vers le pont qu'il avait passé la dernière fois.

Soma retira enfin sa main de la bouche d'Amalia.

« - Tu te rends compte : tu as failli tout faire rater ! s'écria Justin.

- Désolée ! Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois !

- Bon allons au Temple de Sol cette fois » Pressa le jeune scientifique.

Le petit groupe se dirigea donc vers le Mont Alpha et arriva devant les grandes portes du Temple de Sol. Le temple était comme incrusté dans la roche de la montagne. Les colonnes supportaient le plafond rocheux et des pierres taillées étaient encastrées dans les murs rocailleux. Quelques statues ornaient l'entrée du mystérieux temple. Le sol était pavé de vert et de mauve et quelques torches éclairaient les nombreux couloirs.

« - Tiens ! C'est étrange...

- Qu'il y a-t-il Peter ? Demanda Justin.

- Les portes du Temple de Sol... Elles sont ouvertes »

En effet, les majestueuses portes du temple étaient entrouvertes. Or, personne n'était entrés dans le temple aujourd'hui. Peter parla à voix haute : « Des intrus seraient entrés dans le Temple de Sol ? »


End file.
